Wrappers and Chocolate
by thegreektailortwin
Summary: Beth knows Daryl has a sweet tooth and Daryl knows Beth likes to make chains out of gum wrappers. Can they move past their weird courting into something more or will someone else make a move on one of them first. This is a one shot, very AU and OOC.


**AN: Let me start out by saying this is really AU. Like really, really AU. I had a dream. Are you running yet? I wouldn't blame you. Since Twilight it seems everyone is having dreams and writing them down thinking they are amazing. I am not one of those people. I know this is weird and I know this isn't amazing. I just can't get it out of my head. If you've ever tried to quit smoking and slept with a nicotine patch on, you understand. If not, sorry. So without further ado, here we go…**

Thump

"Crap," Beth whispered as her gum wrapper chain fell to the bed and the last couple of pieces she added fell away.

"Merle shh," she heard someone say jokingly through the wall that connected the room she shared with Carol, Merle, Daryl and Rosita.

"Don't shush my women. Like they don't know what is going on in here," Merle replied to her. Then she heard Carol giggle, like a school girl, which then turned into a moan.

Beth shut her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall behind her. They were at it again. Why they hadn't just kicked her out of the room was a mystery but she wasn't going to complain. Since they started sleeping together they had been going at it like rabbits. Beth had had to leave the room more than once in the last month or so in the middle of the night when they woke her with their nightly activities.

As sounds of their coupling grew Beth threw the last couple of gum wrappers she had planed to fold into links for her chain, under her pillow on her single bed and got up. She grabbed the couple pieces of fun sized candy pieces she had found on their last run and slipped them under Daryl's pillow that lay on his blow up mattress pressed against the wall next to the door. Looking around the small room stuffed with a bunk bed that had a full sized mattress on the bottom, where Carol and Merle slept and Rosita had the top single, her single bed and Daryl's air mattress on the floor, Beth wondered how she even managed to get a few minutes to herself. While she would have liked to stay and enjoy the quiet for a few more minutes in the cramped space, she would rather be out doing something than listen to Merle's dirty talk and Carol's moaning.

As she opened the bedroom door the bathroom door adjacent to it flew open cause her to jump and reach for her knife on her hip. She watched as a half naked Coral and almost a fully naked Merle slammed against the now opened door of the bathroom wrapped around each other. She quickly moved out of their way as they push and pulled each other the few feet to the bedroom door.

"Oops, sorry hun," Carol said as she stumbled back into the room having noticed her in the small hallway.

"Scram senorita, ocupodo," Merle called over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut behind him. Beth rolled her eyes at the man and turned around. There really wasn't enough room in the trailer they currently lived in for everyone but it had running water, a gas stove and electricity at night which was a miracle in their day and age.

With a huff, Beth made her way down the hall. She pasted the open door to the room her sister, Glenn, Abe and Sasha shared seeing that Glenn was laying on his and Maggie's bed taking a nap. She smiled to herself knowing it would be cut short with how loud Merle and Carol were being. Feeling less alone in her misery, she walked into the living room.

"They kick you out?" Maggie asked with a smile from the middle of the living room floor. She had Judith on a blanket playing with a few toys, mostly consisting of plastic cups, and a book.

Beth rolled her eyes and made her way to one of the couches where she dropped down with a sigh. "No, they were in the bathroom and I didn't want to listen so I came in here. They are in there now though," she said with an eye roll.

"Tell me again how you ended up in that room?" Maggie asked as she pushed herself back so she could lean back against the other couch.

Beth looked at the ceiling and shook her head. She looked back down at Judith who was banging a wooden spoon on anything she could reach, including Maggie's leg. "I don't know. I wanted a single bed and it was already in there. It wouldn't be so bad if Merle and Carol had moved to his room when they started sleeping together," she explained. "I guess I could have taken Merle's spot in that room but I don't think I want to share a room with Eugene. That's why Daryl has his air mattress in our room I think."

Maggie let out a laugh, "Yeah I don't blame him. I'm sure we could move your bed into our room if you wanted too. That way you don't have to get up in the middle of the night when they decide they need a little loving."

Beth scoffed. Knowing that if they did that the room would be stuffed full of mattresses and didn't think sleeping with two couples instead of just one would be any easier. "No, I'll be fine. They have gotten better lately. It's only a few times a week now instead of every single night" she said then yawned.

Maggie smiled and reached out for Judith. "You don't have that problem, do you sweetie? You couldn't sleep through a herd, huh?" she cooed at the girl. Judith smiled as a string of drool slide down her chin and then whacked Maggie on the ear with her spoon.

Beth covered her mouth with her hand as Maggie rubbed the spot and gave the growing child a reprimand and told her not to hit. Maggie turned to get on to Beth next as she laughed behind her hand but she shot up and ran out the screen door, letting it slam shut behind her.

"Don't be like her little one, she has no respect for her elders," she heard Maggie say through the door as she walked across the small wooden porch and down the steps.

Beth stood, taking in her surroundings trying to decide where it was she was going before she started walking. She knew that Rick, Daryl and Carl were out on a run, Abe, Tyrese and Sasha were on guard with the people that had started their new and small community and she had heard Sasha, Rosita and Eugene discussing doing some training with the new people today. Knowing she could always help in the garden, she made her way around their small four room trailer and headed for the vegetable patch.

She heard the rumbling of Daryl's motorcycle in the distance as she reached the patch of dirty were a few of the others were working at pulling weeds. She smiled and sent up a prayer of thanks that they were back before she grabbed a bucket and a pair of gloves on her way to a section of ground that didn't look like anyone had gotten to yet.

Beth had just begun pulling weeds when the large gate was pulled open to let in Daryl on his bike and Rick and Carl in a large windowless van. As they drove by Beth gave them a little wave. Carl waved back from the front passenger seat and Daryl nodded at her. She hoped they had found the conditioner she has asked them to be on the look out for. Her hair was getting so frizzy she was considering chopping it off like Maggie had done last week just to get it under control.

A few hours later, Beth was making her way back to the trailer she shared with the other fifteen people in her mod podge of a family when she saw Daryl standing next to the van they had used for the earlier run. He seemed to be unloading the last crate from the back. Wiping some sweat from her forehead she thought maybe this was the moment to acknowledge the back and forth that had been going on between them since they had arrived at their new community.

Since the first week she had found gum wrappers under her pillow almost everyday. At first she wasn't sure who it was that was leaving them. Everyone in the group knew that if they found gum they were to give the wrappers to Beth, well the silver foil kind. She would make chains and bracelets with the little pieces of paper, giving them to her family or attaching it to her bag, even if she knew it was a little childish. Of course they didn't last long when they were on the road, either because they got left behind when they needed to make a quick get away or would deteriorate due to rough handling and the elements. Beth didn't let that bother her, no matter where they went they always found gum. Now that they weren't always on the move someone was making sure she still had her small hobby to work on. She didn't suspect it was Daryl until Carl asked her if she knew where Daryl hid his gum stash. She thought it was sweet that he was thinking of her. But it certainly didn't help the little crush she had develop on the older man over the last few months. It had started off innocent. She always had had a thing for scruffy older men for some reason and he was defiantly scruffy. Beth thought it would eventually fade but it had only grown from there. She eventually noticed that Daryl had a sweet tooth and made it her mission to find little treats for him. When they had found the tall walls around the small trailer park and had settled in she had resorted to asking others to find the candy she would usually scavenge for herself. Sasha and Michonne were the ones that usually brought her little things like peppermint rolls, caramel squares or the occasional candy bar, preferring to keep the chocolate for themselves, not that she could blame them. Surprisingly it was Rick that brought her back the best things even when Daryl went with him. He always gave her a sly smile when he handed her the treats and always when no one else was around. She really appreciated his discretion and made sure to give him some as well to share with Michonne and the kids. Then she would slip the candies into Daryl's bag or under his pillow for him to find later. Usually on those days he always seemed to seek her out for one reason or another, leaving her with a smile and if no one was around a wink that always made her blush.

She figured now was good a time as any to say something. So she pushed back her shoulders, straightened her back and took a deep breath. There was always the possibility that he liked her too and they could see if there was something between them. All she had to do was say something. She also knew just because they tried to provide the other with little life pleasure that weren't so easy to come by anymore didn't mean that they were meant to be together. Relationships took time and effort to work. Maybe now that they had a decent home and weren't always on the road running they could explore their feelings.

Beth nodded to herself and began to make her way toward him in spite of the butterflies in her stomach. As she took the first step she saw Rosita heading for him as well. She slowed so she wouldn't have to have what would be an awkward conversation without others around. However what she saw next halted her completely. Rosita walked up to Daryl, said something and when he turned around she pressed up on her toes and kissed him. Not just a little peck either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and really kissed him. They were full on making out. Beth felt the butterflies turn to stone in her stomach along with her heart when after a minute or so Daryl brought his hands up to Rosita's waist and gripped her closer to his body. She couldn't believe it. When had this happened? She hadn't even noticed the two ever even really talking let alone flirting or taking an interest in the each other.

She stood and watched as they passionately made out before Rosita finally fell back on to her feet, grabbed his hand, looked around behind her and then dragged Daryl off toward the trailer that was used to hold any and all extra supplies they might have. Beth couldn't do anything but stand were she stood and try to process what she had just seen. She didn't stand a chance against a woman like Rosita, especially if their relationship had already progressed to a physical level.

Beth jumped when the door of the supply trailer slammed shut. She knew that what she thought had been happening between her and Daryl must have been all in her head. He was just being nice and didn't want the others to think he had a soft spot for her. He probably just saw her as a child, a child that resulted to trying to harm herself when things were rough and that folded gum wrappers to make useless bracelets and then made others wear them. Pushing those self deprecating thoughts aside for now, she turned around making her way back to the small trailer where she could hopefully shower and get some time to herself.

She was happy to see that no one was around when she entered the living room of the family's home. She made her way to her room quickly and grabbed some clothes she could sleep in so she could shower, change and go to bed. She wasn't in the mood to be around anyone else for the evening and planned on skipping dinner. Reaching under her bed to grab her pajama pants her sister had brought her back from a run a week ago, she noticed her pillow had been moved. Now that they had a permanent, for now, home she made her bed every morning. She sat down on the bed and picked the pillow up. Underneath was at least twenty slightly crumbled up gum wrappers. Hugging her pillow to her chest she felt her eyes water. Now that she was alone she let herself feel everything she had suppressed with relative ease just minutes before when she had seen Daryl and Rosita together. She knew a relationship with the man had always been a dream of a girl with a crush. She didn't even know if he was capable of a relationship to begin with but now seeing that he was in fact in one, her heart broke a little. She now knew why it was called a crush. She was left feeling small and broken from what she had seen. She angrily swiped at her face as she really began to cry at the memory. She didn't want to feel so much over something that really wouldn't affect anything that had to do with her. Nothing had occurred between her and the older man so she shouldn't feel betrayal or jealousy or loss but she did. She didn't want to let Daryl's new relationship affect her so there was really no need to cry about it. She would move on, even if it didn't feel like she would right then. It had just been a crush after all.

Over the next couple of weeks Beth continues to find wrappers under her pillow. She would frown at the papers before she would collect them and place them in the small shoe box she kept her chain in under her bed next to her small pile of clothes. She tried to resist the urge to add them to the ever growing chain but always ended up getting bored after her chores or dinner or in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep for various reasons and end up folding them into the links before attaching them. The whole time she would berate herself and Daryl in her head.

During the day she tired to avoid letting her eyes seek out either Daryl or Rosita to see if they were together or any signs that they were going public with their relationship but couldn't help it when they immediately sought out the archer the second he was anywhere near. He continued to give her a smile or wink but all she could muster was a tight smile in return. He usually frowned or would raise an eyebrow in question at her odd response but she'd ignore it and go about her business. She had noticed that whenever Rosita was around he seemed to tense up and left the vicinity as soon as he could. It made her think maybe it had been a fling. Try as she might, she couldn't make herself believe it was a one time thing though because then she might start to hope. And she couldn't ignore the way Rosita had just kissed Daryl and he had pulled her to him, it told her that they had at least kissed heavily at least once before the incident she had witnessed.

Beth had all but decided that she was going to move on when one afternoon after a run Rick asked if he could talk to her.

"You got a minute?" Rick asked quietly from the open door way of her room holding a satchel in front of him.

Beth sat up on her bed and leaned against the wall behind her. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked curiously. It wasn't like Rick to seek her out unless he desperately needed someone to watch Judith. He usually just waited until she was around or had someone else pass along whatever message.

He looked over his should down the hall to make sure no one was paying him attention before he stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind him so that it didn't make any noise.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said turning back to Beth. "I just don't want anyone to see is all. I had a hard time hiding this in the first place and don't want it to be all for nothing."

"Um, ok," Beth said unsure of what in the hell he was talking about.

Laughing and rubbing at the short beard on his face he smiled and said, "I just thought since you and Daryl seemed on the outs lately I'd try to help. I found an unopen bag of Halloween candy today and…"

Beth shook her head at him. "Wait, what? What are you talking about, me and Daryl?" Beth interrupted him.

Pulling the rather large bag of bite sizes chocolate out of the bag Rick held them out to her, "I just thought maybe you could offer him a piece offering. Or use it to make him apologize. I don't know. He's just been a pain in the ass the last couple of weeks and I noticed y'all didn't seem to be on the best of terms. Can't even mention your name without him getting all pissy." The last part was said quietly and probably not meant to be said out loud but Beth heard him.

Crossing her arms and giving Rick the scariest look she could she muster, Beth retorted, "I have no idea what you are talking about Rick. And it would hardly be fair if you gave me that whole bag. It should be shared with everyone if not just the family."

Rick tried to suppress his laughter at her response to his observations but knew the smile on his face was betraying him. "There is no way I'm taking this bag back out there. Michonne would have my ass for not showing it to her when she was right beside me when I found it. You can give it to whoever you want as long as you don't tell anyone you got it from me." He dropped the whole satchel on her bed and left before she could reply.

Beth stared at the empty doorway, open mouth, until she heard Maggie and Glenn coming down the hallway a moment later. She quickly grabbed the bag and shoved it under her bed before her sister stuck her head in the door. "Hey, we are going to take a nap before dinner, will you wake us?" she asked. Beth simple nodded at her as she tried to act like she hadn't just hidden one of her sister's favorite things ever under her bed. "You ok?" Maggie questioned her sister's strange behavior. Beth let out a quick um huh and gave her a smile. Maggie gave her a skeptical look but was too tired to question her further. "Ook, well thanks," she said and left. Beth let out a heavy sigh and slumped back.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with the candy. Daryl had seemed to be hovering a lot closer to her than usual lately. He always looked like he wanted to say something but just never seemed to find the words. He'd even taken to spending an hour or so almost everyday in their room before he went out for his watch shift. He would simple lay on his air mattress or clean his bow before he would get up and leave never even having uttered a single word. Beth wasn't sure if it was simple to be near her, to avoid Rosita or just to rest.

Beth sighed again. There was just no telling with Daryl. He was harder to read than a stereo manual. She would have to sleep on it. Grabbing the bag from under her bag she pulled the satchel into her lap, opened the front flap and looked at the bag of candy inside. It was a mix of all the best chocolate bars in bite size pieces. She could simple take the whole thing in the living room right now and share with her family. She knew that everyone would love to have a delicious chocolate treat. It wasn't often they got such simple pleasures these days. She knew if she did give it to Daryl he would share but she wasn't sure if she should be the one to give it to him. What in the world had Rick been thinking giving all of it to her? Why was he interfering? Did he know something she didn't? Was this his way of saying he knew that she liked Daryl and Daryl liked her too? There were too many questions and too few answers.

Beth ripped the bag open and grab a piece at random. Just because she didn't know what she was going to do with it didn't mean she couldn't have a piece. She carefully peeled a piece open, making sure to put the wrapper back in the bag so no one found it, and popped the candy into her mouth. She sucked on the chocolatey goodness and moaned as her eyes shut. She hadn't had any chocolate in a long time. All her candy was either given to Daryl, one of the kids or stolen by her sister. She continued to suck on the candy, letting the heat of her mouth melt the chocolate, instead of chewing it up so she could savior the taste longer. She really needed to keep more of her share of treats more often. Sighing for a third time in so many minutes, Beth closed the satchel and shoved it back under her bed. She would decide what to do with it tomorrow.

The next morning at breakfast Beth stood in the kitchen with Carol making oatmeal for breakfast. Daryl had just been handed a bowl by Carol and had turned to Beth. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something before he let his head drop. He turned and went to sit at the small kitchen table with Judith and Merle.

"You going with us on the run today?" Merle asked him as he sat.

"Yeah, Rick asked me last night. He up yet?" Daryl grumbled around his first bite of food.

"Nah, but should be soon," Merle replied.

Beth went about collecting the rations Rick had asked her to get together for the run that day as she listened to the brothers talk about their trip. He had mentioned that they were going further out and wanted to make sure they had everything they needed in case they didn't make it back that night. Beth had decided she would give it to Daryl as a last ditch effort to see if maybe there was something between them now that it seemed him and Rosita were not a couple, or just no longer one. But she wanted to wait until he was alone. She didn't want to be rejected in front of the entire group.

Rick came into the kitchen not long after and sat at the table to spend some time with his daughter while he talked to Daryl and Merle about their plan. Beth had everything packed into a bag for Rick and took it into the living room, leaving it by the front door for him to grab on his way out. Today she and Carol were going to do some laundry so she went to her room to collect everyone's dirty clothes and the sheets from the beds. She would also get the satchel so she would have it ready when she knew she could get Daryl on his own.

It was twenty minutes later when she was collecting clothes from Eugene and Tyrese's room that she found her opportunity. She heard Daryl say he was going to do a perimeter check before they left and decline Merle's offer to go with him. She hurriedly threw the clothes she had collected in the basket she had brought with her before she rushed through the house to follow him. As she pushed open the screen door to go outside, she called out to Carol that she would be right back to help with the washing, she just needed to do something first.

As she made her way down the short steps of the porch she reached into the satchel and pulled out the bag of candy. She had just rounded the porch to follow after Daryl when she saw Rosita was already heading toward Daryl in the distance near the wall. Rosita turned her head toward Beth when she heard the door slam shut and immediately took in the bag she was holding. Rosita gave Beth a look that clearly said, "What the fuck?" then looked down at her own hand. Beth could see a full size candy bar in her hand. She looked back at Beth then turned and looked at Daryl. She had put the pieces together. Then she did something Beth didn't know Rosita was capable of. She laughed as she raised an eyebrow. Beth knew that she was challenging her, challenging her to actually do something like she actually had a chance. When Beth didn't move Rosita let out what could only be called an evil giggle. She had won and she knew it. Beth wouldn't do anything. She was too shy and timid when it came to these things and her fear of rejections was planting her to the ground. And they both knew it.

All Beth could do was watch as Rosita cruelly winked at her and sauntered over to where Daryl was checking a section of the fence. She stood and watched as she called out to him and he turned to Rosita. She watched as Rosita smiled sweetly at him while she showed him the candy she held. She watched as Daryl gave her a shy smile and then pulled her to him before he kissed her soundly.

Letting the bag of candy fall to the ground, Beth let her tears fall. She never stood a chance. Even without Rosita in the picture, Beth never could have done what Rosita had. She wasn't a confident, sexy woman that just took what she wanted. Beth could never do that.

Daryl hugged Rosita and swung her around and Rosita smiled smugly at Beth over his shoulder. Beth quickly wiped away her tears as he dropped Rosita back to her feet. He seemed to finally notice the young girl dropped the bag of candy on the ground and then ran back to their trailer.

There was no way Beth was going to stick around to see anymore. She felt foolish. Daryl obviously thought it was Rosita that had been leaving him sweets under his pillow or in his bag. Rosita had fooled him and now they were back together, if they had ever ended their romance to begin with. Beth flew through the front door as tears streamed down her flushed face. She ignored the calls after her and speed to her shared room thanking God that no one was currently in the tiny space. She slammed the door shut and quickly locked the door. It was just a flimsy thing and if they wanted to they could easily just shove it open but she knew that unless they suspected something was truly wrong they wouldn't.

She could hear Maggie and Carol debating on letting her be for the time or trying to talk to her as she threw herself on her bed and dug her face into her pillow so she to muffle her tears. She was thankful when she heard Carol tell Maggie to just let it go for now.

Beth curled up on her bed and let herself feel everything. She wanted to get it over with so she could move on. This had gone on long enough and she was ready to be done with it all. She felt anger with herself, Daryl and Rosita. She felt sad for herself. But mostly she felt pathetic for thinking there was something going on between her and Daryl.

"Have you seen Beth?"

Beth tensed up as she heard Daryl asking about her. She had hoped he hadn't noticed her but of course that wasn't the case, she wasn't that lucky.

"She's in her room but I think she wants to be left alone," she heard Carol reply.

Beth let herself relax back into the mattress beneath her. She had always hated how thin the walls were in the trailer but today she was thankful. She was thankful to Carol also. She knew Daryl wouldn't bother her if Carol made it clear that she didn't want him too. She would wait until he left for the run and then she would do all the laundry herself so Carol could relax for once. It was the least she could do for her.

She heard the front door clang shut and hoped it was Daryl leaving, probably off to find Rick and see if they were ready to go on their run but instead she heard Maggie. "Hey, you got any chocolate Daryl? I know Beth gave you some. She was acting all guilty yesterday and she only does that when she has candy she is saving for you." She sat up and strained to hear Daryl's response, stupid Maggie telling on her.

"What? Beth is the one that gives me the candy?" he asked.

"Yeah, who else would have done that? Everyone else eats their candy the second they lay they hands on it," Maggie replied. Beth could picture the eye roll that always accompanied the tone of voice her sister had just used. Beth got up and tip toed over to the door pressing her ear against the door. "I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you," Maggie said softly, obviously trying not to be heard. Everyone knew even a whisper could be heard through a wall if it was quiet enough. "I thought you liked her since you were always leaving her those gum wrappers," she added not as quietly.

Beth held her breath in an attempt to hear his response. Instead of a confirmation or denial she heard her blood rushing through her veins and then the screen door slam shut again. She jumped back as her heart stopped for a second.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before they would have to leave, she walked over the small window to watch as Rick, Carl, Tyrese, Merle and Daryl loaded up their supplies in the van and truck. She saw Rick closing the back doors of the van as Merle and Tyrese climbed in the truck. The truck's motor cranked over and then drove over to the gate waiting for the people on watch to open it up, Rick and Carl pulling up in the van behind them. Beth watched as Daryl climbed on the back of his bike. She almost turned away when she saw Rosita once again walked up to him. Rosita wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for the kiss but Daryl turned his head. Beth wasn't expecting him to look at her though. She gasped as their eyes met, Daryl frowned. Rosita looked a little put off but quickly covered it up with a smile as Daryl turned back to her. Beth could see the tension coming off him from where she stood in the house. Rosita leaned into him again and seemed to be whispering in his ear but Beth could see the Daryl was stiff as a board. Rosita looked pissed as she leaned back then took a step back. Daryl quickly started his motorcycle and drove out through the now open gate after Rick and the others.

Beth backed away from the window and sat on her bed. Maybe after talking to Maggie Daryl had figured it out. She knew it was a long shot that he had any romantic feelings for her but at least he knew the truth now. But that didn't mean she was going to change her mind. She was going to get over her crush on him before he got back. She was going to move on. There wasn't time for crushes or romance in the apocalypse anyway. She would focus on what she could do for everyone not just him. She would do her part in their home and new community and leave all that girly nonsense behind her.

Two long days of worrying later, as the sun was setting, Rick and the others had finally returned. Everyone, except Beth, ran outside to see what had happened to keep them away for so long. Beth put down the book she had been reading before she stood, took a deep breath and followed behind her family to check on the men that were finally home. She had just reached the door when she heard someone sobbing, and she knew what that meant. She ran through the front door and outside to see who it was they had lost, not daring to take a guess because no matter whom it was the pain would be felt be each and every member of her family. She pushed her way through the crowd until she got to the center. She saw a lot of crying faces but it was the sight of a teary Merle holding distraught Carol to him on the ground that drew her attention.

"Beth," she heard from behind her. It sounded like her sister but she couldn't be sure as she looked at Rick. She seemed to be looking at him as if she was standing in a wind tunnel. She couldn't hear a thing and everything around him was a blur. He seemed to have tears in his eyes as he walked toward her. She felt someone behind her grab at her arm and the rushing sound turned into a ringing. She felt her legs go weak as Rick stood in front of her. She watched his lips as he seemed to be saying he was sorry but now she couldn't hear anything. Her head became light as she swayed and fell to her knees. She barely caught herself with her palms on the rough dirt ground, jarring her. Rick was still in front of her though she knew she was no longer standing. She wondered how he had done that as she tried to gain her bearings. Her focus became completely blurry and all she could see was human like shapes as the ground came up to meet her. The last thing she thought as she looked up at the black night sky was, "This is what true heartbreak feels like," and then the world went black.

The next morning when Beth slowly came to consciousness she felt many things. Her palms stung, her knees and head ached, her eyes felt swollen and dry but the worst of her pains was in her chest. Daryl was gone. While she hadn't actually heard anyone say the words, she knew. A sob came barreling out her throat at the thought. She rolled over on her side and wept whole heartedly. She had never felt pain like it before. She felt hands on her back rubbing in slow circles as she let it out. She didn't know if she would ever be able to stop but soon her body shut down again and she fell into unconsciousness once more.

The next time Beth woke she knew she wasn't alone. She forced her gritty eyes to open and found that her head was lying on the lap of her sister. Beth turner her head to look up at Maggie, she was pushing her fingers through Beth's hair slowly with her eyes closed. When she felt Beth looking at her she opened her eyes at look down at her.

"Hey," Maggie said quietly with a teary smile. She continued to brush her fingers through the blonde strands as she took in Beth's frown.

Beth slowly pushed away from her sister and sat up. She looked around her empty room until her eyes landed on Daryl's air mattress. On top was the bag he took on runs. She stood and walked the couple of steps it took to get to it before she let herself crumple on top of it.

"Beth," Maggie said and made a move to follow her.

"NO!" Beth yelled. She didn't want to be babied. She wanted to mourn and she wanted to do it alone. "Just go," she pleaded. Maggie took another step toward her and Beth glared at her.

"Ok, I'll go. But I'll be back," Maggie said through her tears. She walked out of the room and Beth shot up to shut the door behind her. She let her forehead fall to the door and began crying yet again. Stumbling back to the low bed, where she let her grief overtake her. She thought about everyone they had lost since the outbreak. Her mother and brother in the beginning, Otis and Patricia just after Rick and the others arrived, T-dog, Lori, Andrea, Zach, Patrick, Karen, David and her daddy. At the memory of her daddy on his knees Beth collapsed complete. She let herself feel the pain of each and every one of those deaths. Some of which she never fully got to feel the first time. The world around her was crawling at her and her loved ones. Killing anyone it could get its hands on. Beth was sick of it. She sat up and grabbed the first things her hands found and flung it at the wall across from her. It hadn't helped at all.

After bawling for an hour or so, Beth felt herself calming down. She still had tears cascading down her cheeks and the accompanying hiccups but for the most part she had herself back under control. She opened her eyes and from her prone position she could make out Daryl's bag lying on the floor next to the wall with all his belongings scattered about. She had to clean the mess up so she pushed her heavy body up on weak arms. She was sure Merle or Rick would want to keep everything intact. She let her body slide to the floor next to the air mattress and crawled over to the mess. She pulled the bag to her and began picking up the various items that had fallen out. There was a couple of knifes, one big and one small, a canteen of water, some dirty rags, a crush empty pack of cigarettes and a few lighters.

Last was a wrinkled plastic grocery store bag all balled up. She reached out and picked it up. The bag came unraveled and pack after pack of every flavor of gum Beth had ever seen came tumbling out of a hole in the side of the bag forming a small pile on the floor. All she could do was stare at it in shock. When the last pack landed on top she gasped. Her name was written on it inside a heart. That was all it took for her broken heart to shatter into a billion tiny pieces and all hope left her. She'd never know what could have been and that wrecked her. She knew she'd never be the same again.

And she never was.

THE END

 **AN: Do you hate me? I kind of do. But at least I changed the ending for this. In my dream after Rosita gave him the candy bar and she gave Beth the bitch face, wolves attacked and he died while everyone tried to get them off him. I have no idea why. I'm not even going to try to understand it. The nicotine patch is really something else. I dreamt about celebrities for a week straight when I started. Ellen was in at least three lol. Anyway! I thought it was an ok concept and wanted to turn it into something that made a little more sense even if it is a little sad. And honestly I never thought I'd write a Walking Dead fic. I love reading them and watching the show but I really don't think I'm good to write something that is worthy. Yeah the show is going down hill. Don't even get me started on how AU Daryl was at the end of the season 8 finale. But I still love it and Daryl and will continue to watch until he is killed off or it's canceled. If you have read all of my ramblings please leave a comment! I really love them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
